princess_connectfandomcom-20200214-history
Maho Himemiya
Maho Himemiya (姫宮真歩) is a Character in Princess Connect Re:Dive. She is a member of the guild 'Caon'. Appearance In Astrum Maho is a beast-race member in Astrum with light blonde-brown hair and green eyes. Her hair is mostly hanging out the back with two sections on each side of her face separated and tied together with two long pink ties. She wears a pink and white bonnet on her head and has fluffy animal ears. In Real Life Maho in real life has black hair that's thinner, straighter and slightly shorter with the two sections that are separated being tied with thin ribbons instead. Personality Maho is a kind and caring girl who works to put those around her before herself, sometimes to a fault. She is considered a bit delusional, believing herself to be the princess of the Maho Maho Kingdom - a presumed fictitious kingdom that only she knows about. She loves to sew plushies and has a large collection of them. History Astrum Before Re:Dive Coming Soon Main Story After Makoto brings Yuuki and his companions to headquarters after attacking their caravan, Maho offers them hospitality as an apology. She explains briefly the poor relationship that Beasts and Humans have, especially in relation to the Royal Palace Order. Upon the Caon base being attacked by Christina, she is the representative for Caon when organising a reprimand for Christina's actions. She is seen as unsatisfied with the result. Caon Story Coming Soon Initial Card Coming Soon Summer Card Maho has gone to visit a Summer Festival. There she soon encounters some poachers who are trying to poach some Sacred Beasts. Wanting to protect the Sacred Beasts, Maho intervenes and stops the poachers. After this, the MC of the Festival insists on having Maho participate in a dance to which Maho obliges, dancing alongside Yuuki. After the dance, both she and Yuuki go to the beach where they end up participating in the Spirit Boat Procession at a locals suggestion. However, a monster suddenly attacks Maho's boat which holds her important wish. Wanting to protect it, Maho tries to intervene but is caught out. Thankfully, the Sacred Beast that she had saved earlier comes to her rescue and with it's help she's able to subdue the monster. As she waves off the Sacred Beast, the Summer Festival reaches its conclusion as she watches the sunset. Vampire Hunter with Ilya Coming Soon Maho Maho Kingdom Coming Soon Real Life During summer, Maho and Yuuki are riding a horse on the beach, Maho enjoying the peace and tranquility that came with the scenario. It is one of her most important summer memories. Trivia * Coming Soon Quotes * "Hey, would you mind taking my hand? Thank you -- I'm so happy... And now, as I light your steps for you, let's move on together!" * "I'll light your path for you, Mister Prince. This way, you can be at ease as you stay by my side!" * "As long as I'm with you, Mister Prince, everywhere we go becomes a fairytale world! So, Mister Prince, take Princess Maho along, and let's set out exploring!" * "Let's walk together the entire way! Even if we go down the wrong path every so often, with both of us together, there's nothing to worry about at all! Isn't that right, my dear Mister Prince?" - Category:Characters Category:Vigilance Committee (Caon) Category:Beast